Horus Blacktyde
Name: Horus Blacktyde Titles: Maester Age: '''40 '''Alias: Culture: Ironborn Allegiances: House Blacktyde Marital Status: Player: 'Stephen Appearance & Personality A prettier version of Torstein, Horrus is his twin brother. History As a child, Horus spent his entire childhood in competition his twin brother Torstein to prove himself superior in every way. Horus always hated having a twin and wanted everyone to know that Torstein was inferior to him in every way. Going so far as to nickname his brother "The Useless Blacktyde" and it wasn't until the pair left home to become maesters that Horus referring to his brother by his actual name. When Torstein was sent to The Citadel to become a Maester, Horus followed him to proving once and for all that he could do ''anything better than Torstein. Despite taking to his studies prodigiously, Horus' driving goal was simply to surpass his brother. It didn't take long for Horus to earn a reputation as volatile and cruel throughout the citadel. His interests gravitated towards the studies of poisons and brewing of wildfire. Surprising, however, Horus proved be an adept and very skilled healer, despite the rumours of his interests in torture. Briefly his teachers took hope that this could prove to be the spark of goodness within him. Those hopes did not last long. As his studies continued Horus found it quicker and easier to get links for his chain through intimidation and violence, instead of pouring over useless books written by weak old men who knew nothing of the iron price. Although he learnt a great deal during his time, he did not earn many links on his chain. But with no evidence, or perhaps more appropriately, none willing to speak out against him he "earned" his chain and became a maester faster than the brother he came to beat. Horus, ready to return to the Islands, faced a shock when told he would be sent to serve a house in the river lands. Horus reacted calmly and reasonably... dangling the maester from a window by his ankles until he begged to let Horus return to his family. Of those who know of his time at the citadel, many still wonder how such a man could have become a maester and patiently await news of his disgrace. Older and wiser now he doesn't look down on Torstein as he once did and enjoys the time he speaks to him at times, but the price of this 'truce' is Horus' personal decision that Torstein is not his twin, instead their mother had a son, Horus, and something the drowned god rejected, Torstein. Rumours of Horus' time at the citadel still circulate and his name is mentioned in hushed whispers. It would take a fool to dare questioned how Horus earned his chain. With no proof, it is mere speculation. Horus is still an equal within his family, his status as Maester changing nothing. He commands his own ship, "The Cunt of Dorne" or "Dorne's Cunt" for short, it is the smallest ship in The Blacktyde fleet, but the fastest. The words "Take the cunt and get it done fast" mean a mission for Horus and his ship... generally. Horus' opinion carries great weight within his house and he is often the only person able to talk Caylus down from a murderous rampage. His brothers Aaron, Victarion and Caylus, as well as his niece Marion, are the only people Horus cares about. Whether drinking, raiding or healing, Horus is only content while with his family. He has traveled far and wide, in peacefully and in war, donning the guise of a simple maester allows him more freedom to travel than the rest of his family. Marion's skill for the art of war has earned her Horus' respect, and he refers to her as 'Warmaster' in recognition of the many victories that may have been lost without her. For all his cruelty, there is a rare glimpse of compassion in Horus, that is uncommon amongst the Ironborn. He firmly believes in the ways of the Drowned God and the philosophy of The Iron Price. Although not as skilled I'm combat as the rest of his family it would be unwise to think of him like the Frail Maester's of the Citadel. One tale of note from Horus' travels, once he came across a red priestess bloodied and near death. Drawing he from the brink of death Horus may have chosen to act otherwise had he known it was Caylus who had left her for dead. Nevertheless a friendship formed between Horus and the priestess who was blissfully unaware of her companions origins. Quotes Quotes By: * ''"I understand that some of you have some complaints" - ''Horrus addressing an angry rabble * "YOU'RE SENDING ME WHERE?!?!" - Horus negotiating which House he will serve, with the maester he held out the window. * "Didn't you hear them chanting my name? Every person in this town wants to fuck me all you have is a stick." - Horus to Caylus after Caylus told him no one would fuck him tonight. * "When you take his head can I have his little fish thing on his helmet? That'll look pretty on the cunt that will" -Horus to lord blacktyde as he battled a knight for at the Battle of knights grave Quotes About: *"Thats a lot of wildfire." - Another Maester at the citadel *"The rage in his eyes when I mentioned his resemblance to Torstein... For a second I thought I was about to die." - Raaf Heimdell *"I've never met a man so gifted in the art of giving life to the dying, that was so keen to take it from the living." - Aegon Velaryon *"He continues to shock me, Horus is alot more complex then I first thought which makes him possibly the most dangerous of the Blacktide" - Kader Cairn on Horus Conversations: * Family * '''Caylus Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Horus '''- Brother * '''Victarion Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Torstein - Twin Brother * Marion Blacktyde '''- Neice * '''Larwin Blacktyde - Nephew, On the Wall. Soundtrack & Inspirations * Category:Houses